


Chiron Unarmed

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Nero may hate, but it doesn't preclude enjoyment.





	Chiron Unarmed

**Author's Note:**

> For genprompt_bingo May 2019, "lost limbs"

_It's stupidly appropriate to take the arm off an archer._

_I wonder how long it's going to take for those idiots to notice._

Nero hefted the heavy plating in his hand, testing the weight. He has a sneaking suspicion that weaker Knights would claim the Sagittarius Armour was displeased with him, angry even; the thought almost brought laughter to this lips. Almost.

Once he felt like revealing himself to those maggots --

\-- to the weakling that called herself his sister --

\-- sure, he'd laugh then. 

But for now he'd wait, and watch, amused by the play of lights across the golden armour.


End file.
